


Loin du froid de février

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Love, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Où Emma, Matthew et Thomas sont dans le bus pour rentrer à la maison.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Loin du froid de février

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours plus de fluff.

Ils adoraient cette période de l'année. Quand ce n'était définitivement plus l'hiver, mais pas tout à fait le printemps non plus. Quand les températures s'adoucissaient, mais que la nature ne se réveillerait pas avant encore quelques semaines. Quand le monde semblait leur appartenir et que le ciel s'embrasait de ses plus belles nuances de rouge tandis que le disque pâle de la Lune émergeait à l'horizon.

Quand Emma se pressait un peu plus contre le flanc de Thomas et que ce dernier déposait un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Le bus était désert à cette heure. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier de la journée, celui qui les avait contraint à prendre le chemin du retour, sous peine de devoir faire la route à pieds. Ils n'avaient pas prévu, ce midi, en partant, d'en avoir pour si longtemps. Ils avaient juste voulu sortir faire un tour, s'aérer, profiter des maigres rayons du soleil. Tous les trois. Dans le calme d'un dimanche on ne peut plus ordinaire.

Mais les heures et leurs pas s'enchaînant, ils ne s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient si loin de la maison que lorsque le froid se mit à tomber sur leurs épaules trop peu couvertes pour la saison.

Contre son épaule, Emma sentit Matthew frissonner. Parce que, bien évidemment, il ne l'avait pas écoutée quand elle lui avait conseillé de prendre un gilet, claironnant qu'il ne craignait aucune intempérie et que ses beaux yeux lui suffiraient à se réchauffer. Elle avait exagérément roulé des yeux à cette dernière remarque, mais il s'était contenté de rire, disparaissant déjà dans l'escalier de leur immeuble, sa fine veste en jean lancée sur une épaule.

Il lui avait alors fait penser à une rock-star.

Mais les rock-stars avaient des chauffeurs qui les conduisaient où bon leur semblait à bord de leur superbe limousine surchauffée. Elles n'étaient pas forcées de serrer les dents au fond d'un bus à la propreté plus que douteuse.

Dans un soupir, elle retira son manteau et le déposa sur les épaules de l'aîné, qui sursauta faiblement à son contact. Elle le vit agripper le tissu avant de le repousser.

\- Tu vas avoir froid, Em', c'est bon, chuchota-t-il.

\- Tes beaux yeux me réchaufferont, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il sourit et consentit à le garder, s'enveloppant un peu plus dans la chaleur bienfaisante du vêtement. Il y restait une douce odeur d'amande, qu'il alla directement chercher à la source en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

Tous trois se serrèrent et admirèrent le coucher du soleil en silence.

Même le froid ne pourrait leur enlever le bonheur d'être ensemble.


End file.
